


Girlfriends

by ohlookanotherwriter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, post s5, slightly spoilerish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookanotherwriter/pseuds/ohlookanotherwriter
Summary: You see kids, when two girls love each other very, very much, they get together and agree to call themselves girlfriends. That is what we in Etheria call ‘making it official.’ // Based on a post I saw on tumblr where Adora doesn’t know what a girlfriend is and becomes obsessed with the term when she finds out about it
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 371





	Girlfriends

Adora sat up in bed, running a hand through Catra’s short hair as she slept soundly beside her. She could feel the smile ripping her face in two but she didn’t care, it wasn’t as if anyone was around to see it anyway. Even if they were, they could be damned. Laying next to the love of her life, watching her drift slowly into a calm sleep, this was all Adora could’ve wished for after being on opposite ends of the same war for three long, grueling years. If you had asked her just a few months prior, Adora would’ve told you this was just a pipe dream. Maybe that’s why she had been admiring Catra for so long after she had fallen asleep, she couldn’t bear to close her eyes and wake up to find that it could have all been just a dream. A blissful, blissful dream. Eventually, however, Adora couldn’t fight it off anymore and sleep did come to take her away. She hadn’t meant to, but after a long while of admiring her bedmate, Adora closed her eyes and without realizing she had dozed off, still sitting up in bed, still with a hand in Catra’s hair, resting gently on the nape of her neck. 

When she awoke the next morning, Adora reached to pull Catra closer to her on the already small cot, but the spot beside her had been cold and barren. Adora jolted up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes while she processed the situation. Could it really have just been a dream? Was Adora that desperate to be with Catra again that she had made up the whole thing in her sleep? Being in space, Catra saving her best friend, them reuniting, dealing with their issues and finally being happy together? Adora cursed herself for being so dumb and believing that it could have actually been true, for fooling herself into such a crazy fantasy. 

Adora pulled the sheets over head and buried her face into the pillow, groaning so loud she feared for a moment that she would draw attention to herself. She held her breath listening for the sound of guards approaching her room and sure enough, the sound of footsteps grew closer and closer. Struggling with her blanket, Adora tried her best to make it look as if she was resting peacefully while her heart thudded in her chest. That was the last thing she needed was everyone thinking she was crazy for believing her ex-best friend/current enemy was sleeping in her bed after helping her win a decades long war. 

The footsteps grew and grew until they stopped just outside of Adora’s room. After a moment they sounded as if they walked a short distance away before coming right back. In her head, Adora rehearsed her fake waking up for if and when whoever was on the other side of the door decided to let themselves in. 

Only just barely peeking through a squinted eye, Adora watched the handle of her bedroom door gently turn. She snapped her single eye shut as soon as she saw the door slowly creak open, hoping whoever it was would think she was still asleep and leave her alone. 

“Finally! I got lost in this castle three times before I could find my way back here. Where the hell are the ration bars in this place?” 

Adora bolted upright in bed at the sound of the familiar voice and a weight plopping down by her feet. 

“C-Catra? You’re here?” 

Catra cocked her head, giving Adora a worried glance before smiling and leaning in to give her a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Is your ponytail on too tight?” Catra chuckled at her own joke, which Adora didn’t find funny at all and made a point to express that by playfully shoving her. “Of course I’m here, Adora, didn’t we make a whole big point about ‘staying’ with each other? You haven’t answered my questions by the way, I’m starving! You expect to keep a girl in space for how long and not feed her when you get back to solid Etheria?” 

This time Adora had laughed along with Catra’s silly remark. She shifted in bed so she could sit side by side with her, nuzzling her face into the crook of Catra’s neck while taking solace in the vibrations resulting from her purr. It didn’t last long, though, before Catra become more adamant - and annoying - about getting food in her stomach. 

“You know there’s actual food in Bright Moon, right?” Adora said as she took Catra’s hand, fingers interlocked, and led her out of the room. “I was shocked at first too, it looks weird but don’t worry, it tastes so much better than ration bars.”

Once they arrived at the kitchen, Adora introduced Catra to the staff and tried to get her to pick something to eat. It became very clear very fast that Catra didn’t even know where to start and Adora was absolutely terrible at explaining what the dishes were actually like in comparison to the ration bars Catra was used to. The kitchen staff watched in confusion at the heated discussion between the two girls. Adora was quickly growing frustrated at her inability to explain the different foods and eventually just settled for picking out what she liked best for the both of them, an odd pastry type thing with square holes and a sweet, sticky topping. 

“There’s too many different kinds of foods to remember all the names but I think these ones are called waifus.” Adora explained as a server came from the kitchen and set their plates in front of them. The server looked in confusion at the two and opened their mouth to say something but decided against it, retreating back into the kitchen. They couldn’t handle explaining to Adora for the Nth time what a waffle was. 

Catra inspected the food carefully before digging in with a ferocity that Adora had never seen the likes of. Typically, Adora would’ve been right there with her, devouring the plate in a matter of seconds, but this time she was just too enraptured with Catra as she joyously ate, moaning in delight with each bite. 

“I’m glad all that noise is your girlfriend eating and not something else.” Glimmer had only just poked her head through the doors to the dining room. She opened the door wider to walk through, Bow following close behind her. 

“My what?”

Bow and Glimmer stopped in their tracks. They exchanged a look of shock before turning their attention back to the two girls already seated. 

“She didn’t mean to assume,” Bow started, panicked, with hands raised in front of him. “We just figured you’d, you know, after everything that’s happened, and all the kissing and stuff, we just figured you would have... Made it official?”

“What does that mean? Official?” Catra said through a mouthful of waffle and exchanging a glance with Adora. 

“Oh you poor, sweet child.” Glimmer was holding back a fit of giggles as the realization struck her that Catra and Adora might not know what a romantic relationship was. 

“I’m not sweet!” Catra stuck her fork at Glimmer but it was hard for her to look intimidating with crumbs stuck to her fur. 

Bow and Glimmer chuckled to each other before taking a seat near their friends. Glimmer, in an oh so studious way, feigned pushing a set of glasses that weren’t there up the bridge of her nose and clasped her hands out on the table in front of her. 

“You see kids,” she began “When two girls love each other very, very much, they get together and agree to call themselves girlfriends. That is what we in Etheria call ‘making it official.’”

Adora’s eyes lit up at this new piece of information and Glimmer looked to be quite smug. Adora slammed her hands down on the table in excitement and quickly turned to look at Catra, then back to Bow and Glimmer and back to Catra again. 

“There’s... a word for that?” 

It was possible that her friends hadn’t seen her this excited since they educated her on what a horse was. Adora sat back in her chair, food shockingly still untouched as she stared out into the distance in wonder and amazement. 

“Wow, Catra.” Adora looked to her with the widest grin. “You’re my girlfriend, can you believe that? Giiirlllfriennndd. Wow doesn’t that sound so cool?”

When Catra hadn’t responded, Adora’s breath faltered. She turned her attention towards the girl she wanted more than anything in the world to be her “girlfriend” but only saw a distracted cat. 

“I… I think I’ve made a horrible mistake.” Catra said staring down at her hands, visibly upset. When she looked back up to the rest of the group, she was met with Adora’s heartbroken expression, Bow’s confused one, and Glimmer’s extremely pissed off one. “No! No, not like that! Look- this sticky shit is all over me, my fur is all crusty!” Catra held her hands up, shoving one in Adora’s face and the other towards Bow and Glimmer. 

Adora let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding and clutched Catra’s hand in her own, pulling it the few inches towards her and placing a gentle kiss on her crusty palm. She sighed wistfully before pressing her cheek into Catra’s captive hand. 

“Wow, that’s my girlfriend.” 

And she would never stop calling her that. 

Until Glimmer told her what a “wife” was. 

  
  
  



End file.
